User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Los Angeles Crazy Lane Season 1 Episode 23- Made Of Stone
Main Plot: Althea (At school. Althea opens her locker) Kristen & Andrew: Happy Birthday Althea! Althea: Whatever. Andrew: Althea. Don't be a birthday scrooge at least give me a kiss. Althea: Ok. (Althea and Andrew kiss then Andrew walks away leaving Althea and Kristen to talk) Kristen: Dude why are you being so negatory? Althea: Dude, I hate my life right now. Kristen: But you just turned 16. 16 is the magic number. Althea: Not if you're me. Althea: The party will work. Right? Kristen: We can only hope. Opening Sub Plot: Piper (At lunch) Piper: Hi. Aqua: Oh it's you. Piper: Oh come on Aqua! It's 2013 now! I've changed. Aqua: Yeah right. One person can't just go from a prissy bitch to a nice girl during break. Piper: What do you mean? Aqua: That may have worked with Kristen and Althea but I'm a tough customer. Piper: Aqua! Aqua: No! Piper: I mean it. I'm sorry with how I was to you guys. Aqua: Whatever. I'm gonna be late for class. Piper: Fine me too. (Piper walks away) Third Plot: Ariana/Jayley (In the halls) Ariana: Hey babe. How was break? Christian: Awesome. Ariana: Ahh there she is. (Ariana and CChristian notice Jayley kiss Nolan) Christian: The chick you rejected for the paper? Ariana: Yep. I'm gonna try and get her on. I've changed my mind she has potential. Nolan: Later. Jayley: Bye babe. (Ariana walks up to Jayley) Ariana: Hi. Jayley: Ugh. (Jayley walks away but Ariana rushes) Ariana: Jayley wait! I want you on the paper! Jayley: Well it's too late. Main Plot: Althea (Althea is being led to her house) Althea: Dude when can I take off this blind fold? Andrew: Calm down. (They enter her house and Andrew removes the blindfold) Everyone: SURPRISE! Althea: Oh my god! Thanks guys! (Althea hugs Andrew) Kristen: Well our idea. (Althea hugs Andrew) Autumn: Alrtight everyone let's crank up some tunes and party! ("Glad You Came" by The Wanted plays) Traylor: Your girlfriend ok? Andrew: Why? Traylor: She seems a bit upset. (Andrew walks over to Althea) Althea: It's my party and I'll cry if I want to. Andrew: But come on. Have some fun! Althea: Ok. (Althea and Andrew get up to dance and kiss) (Time lapse the party ends) Althea: Thanks guys. (Althea's parents come home) Althea: Hi mom, hi dad. Mrs Tompkins: How was your party sweetie? Althea: Great. Andrew is a great boyfriend. Mr Tompkins: Well a guy that makes our girl happy. That's good. We got a present. Happy birthday Althea. (Althea sees a car outside) Althea: You got me a car?! Mrs Tompkins: Yeah. Althea: Great! Where's my new guitar also? Mr Tompkins: No. Althea. No daughter of ours is being a musician. Althea: What?! I'm 16. I'm already in Spirit Dash. Mrs Tompkins: You might as well quit! (Althea stoems up to her room slams the door, gets a pair of scissors and cuts herself ans starts crying) Sub Plot: Piper (The next day at school) Aqua: Piper! Piper: Yeah? Aqua: Stop it! Piper: What you think I'm pulling a Regina Buffay don't you? Aqua: Not exactly. Piper: Whatever. Aqua: Like I wanted to be your friend! Piper: Well news flash Miss model Aqua Jacobs! You're not so perfect either! Cause Jayley is your only friend! And oh yeah! You don't have a boyfriend! (Aqua throws her books down and shoves Piper. Who retaliates in grabbing Aqua's hair then punching her in the stomach then Aqua gets on Piper's back, then guys pull out their cellphones) Drake: Ladies stop! (Aqua and Piper look up at the principal) Drake: Both of you detention starting today! Third Plot: Ariana/Jayley (In English class) Nolan: Ariana decides she wants you back out of the blue? Jayley: Yep. (They leave) Jayley: I hate her ok? Nolan: Well since she rejected you and all that. Jayley: Well I'm gonna get revenge. Nolan: I want in. Jayley: Good. Nolan: We make a good team. Jayley: I know. Nolan: You're so cute. (Jayley and Nolan hug, Ariana overhears them) Main Plot: Althea (In gym class) Kristen: Where's Althea? Andrew: Who? Kristen: Your girlfriend. Andrew: Come on. She's being a bit distant now. Payson: That is true. Kristen: Screw you guys ok? If you don't care then I do. Nathan: Found her. Kristen: Althea! (Althea runs into the locker rooms gets out a pair of scissors and cuts herself crying) Kristen: Althea! You need to stop! Your ams are bleeding! We need to take you to the nurse! Althea: No! You're only showing pity! Nobody cares about me! My parents want me to quit Spirit Dash! I heard Andrew say he might break up with me! Nothing is fine! My life is hell! ANd Kristen you may as well leave! RIGHT NOW! Oh no. (Althea passes out. Kristen throws the scissors in the trash) Kristen: Autumn! (Autumn rushes into the locker room) Autumn: Oh my god is she dead? Kristen: No I'm not sure what happened. Ok I mean she's yelling at me then she fainted. (Autumn gets out her phone and calls 911) Autumn: Hello 911? Sub Plot: Piper (In detention) '' Aqua: I'm sorry PIper: I'm sorry what? Aqua: Sorry ok?! Piper: Good. Samara: Miss LeBlanc, Miss Jacobs. Detention is over you can go now. Aqua: Thanks. Piper: Thank you. ''(They leave) Aqua: I should have believed you. Who even told you cattiness would get you anywhere? Piper: Regina. Aqua: Oh. Piper: I mean. She is friends with muy cousin. And I have to live with him and my aunt and uncle since my parents died and I had no friends since I came here. Aqua: I didn't know. Piper: Well I'm still very sorry ok? Aqua: Ok. Wanna go shopping? Piper: Sure! Third Plot: Ariana/Jayley (After school) Ariana: Jayley! Jayley: What do you want Miss Ariana Who's so uptight and a perfectionist she does not want a screw up sophomore to be on journalism Bass?! Ariana: For you to be on the Journalism team! Jayley: Really? Ariana: Yeah. (Jayley turns away for a while to think) Ariana: So? Jayley: Nope. Ariana: Why?! Jayley: That's pity! And you're pathetic! Ariana: But Jayley! Jayley: I won't throw away anything I believe in! (Jayley gets in her parents car) Main Plot: Althea (At the hospital) Andrew: Where's Althea? Is she ok? Mrs Tompkins: In there. She's asleep right now. I didn't think she'd do anything like this over telling her to quit a silly little band. Andrew: Really? In case you didn't know Althea hasn't been so happy alot. And she loves music. You can't tell her what to do with her life. She should at least have choices! (Andrew goes into the room and rubs Althea's forehead) Andrew: Hi Althea. (Althea starts waking up) Althea: Andrew. Hey why would you break up with me? Andrew: I'm sorry. Ok? I didn't know how unhappy you were. Althea: Life sucks ok? No matter how old or young you are. I thought with killing myself I'd be free from this hell. Andrew: Aww babe. Never ever do that again! Ok? I love you and I care about you like alot. Althea: Aww. I know you wouldn't dump me. Andrew: Well you're not trash ok? Althea: Ok. (Andrew kisses Althea on the forehead) Andrew: Good. Next Time on Los Angeles Crazy Lane Payson: Those are my parents. Althea: Andrew I have to tell you something. Jayden: Ariana! Are you drunk? Ariana: Let's party! Category:Blog posts